Ser Perfecta
by BlessByLife
Summary: Ella está mal y le cuesta admitirlo. Él es un chico común. Ambos se atraen. Sin embargo, ella no puede ceder, no todavía. -Espérame, algún día seré perfecta. -Me dije mientras tomaba una dosis de pastillas luego de vomitar todo lo que comí. [Contenido fuerte, cuidado con tu estabilidad emocional. Si te hace daño, sal. Estás bajo tu responsabilidad]
1. Chapter 1

Bien, comenzamos.

Esta es mi primer historia, sólo tomé los personajes.

La trama es totalmente mía, sacada de mis inspiraciones, noches de música, risa y llanto. Puede que no sea la mejor escribiendo, no es primera vez que escribo en Fanfiction. Comencé a mis 12, pero cada historia desde entonces fue eliminada, ya que no reflejaba lo que yo quería.

Hoy tengo la propuesta de enseñarles esto, seguiré creciendo como escritora en hobbie... Espero que vean más allá de unas letras en pantalla.

Por favor, para mí es más que una novela. Para ustedes sólo lectura, pero por algo estará en primera persona; mi idea es que se conecten con la protagonista, con nuestra Bellita. No quiero que sea una tortura, me refiero a que logren colocarse en su mente, porque lo que ella les contará... Son cosas que pasan en esta vida, son cosas que hay gente que las vive y que por ello no hay que juzgar de lejos. Esta es MÍ oportunidad de mostrarte un poco de realidad, dolorosa realidad. Y es TÚ oportunidad de comunicarte con ella. Buena suerte.

Ya los he comenzado a amar, si quieres alguna red social mía, para comunicarte. Mandame un mensaje interno.

Saludos, cariños, besos, abrazos y muchos tacitas de té.

* * *

 **1.- Normal.**

Era increíble como en una ciudad como Forks podía hacer tanto calor en el verano, siendo que desde Abril a Octubre es una ciudad húmeda, fría y de torrenciales lluvias…

Pero a en el fondo no me preocupaba en lo absoluto, prefería el frío que el calor, ¿mis razones? Las sabrás luego…

Suspiré, eran las 15:00 de la tarde, se supone que hoy Miércoles tendría totalmente libre, me estaba yendo bien en todo lo que eran mis estudios. Al principio fue difícil, pero logré adaptarme fácilmente.

 _But I wonder were with you…_ (1)

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y contesté suspirando, sabiendo lo que se venía.

\- ¡Bells! No contestas mis WhatsApps, ni mis mensajes, ni mis historias de Instagram… - Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me iba caminando al paradero para esperar la micro e irme a casa.

\- Lo siento, Ali. Estaba saliendo de la Universidad, ¿qué ofertas viste ahora?... – Mientras seguíamos hablando comencé a jugar con mi cabello esperando terminar luego la conversación, no es que no quisiera hablar con ella, pero vamos. ¿Soportar media hora de pláticas sobre ropa, delineadores y las nuevas toallas higiénicas con olor a lavanda?

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Te quedaste mirando un pene o qué? -Preguntó de manera altanera y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, escuché el hipido de una señora al lado mío mirándome con unos enormes ojos, parecer tenía el volumen de mi celular alto. - ¿Bella?

 _Maldita enana._

\- Hm, lo siento Alice. No puedo estar tranquila si me hablas de cosas intimas por teléfono, en fin. -Puse los ojos en blanco y caminé a otro paradero. Solté aire y continué. - ¿Necesitas algo? – Suspiré mientras veía gente vender golosinas en la calle, se me antojaba. Con este invierno soy muy tentada a dulces y cosas así, pero no.

 _Es entretenido cuando una chica bonita come golosinas y toma un café, se ve feliz._

-No realmente, sólo que un chico nuevo, se trasladó desde Phoenix y hablé con Jasper y… -Ojos en blanco otra vez, aquí vamos.

\- Enana, no necesito que seas mi cupido, estoy bien. -Llegó la micro y me subí, pagué para luego sentarme.

\- No he dicho eso, me refiero a que podríamos salir los 4. Amigos Bells, amistades, salidas, fiestas, cosas así -Sentí un sonido de aparatos enchufándose y pensé que podría estar por alisarse el pelo o algo por el estilo. – Es este Viernes, ¿qué te parece?

Estamos en invierno, ¿no hace mucho frío salir de noche en estas fechas?

Isabella Swan hablas como una maldita anciana entumida.

Lo siento abuelita, juntarme mucho contigo me ha puesto así. Me reí.

-¿Bella? Se ve buen muchacho, vaaaaaaaaaaaaaamos. No seas aburrida. -Cantó al teléfono.

-Mm, está bien. Creo que podría despejarme un poco. -Miré el paisaje y contemplé a una pareja caminando. -Después de todo me ha ido bien en los estudios. -Miré por la ventana otra vez y noté el reflejo de un chico que me iba mirando… No podía verlo muy bien debido a la gran luz del día que atravesaba la ventana, pero tenía el cabello despeinado y me llamaba a acariciarlo…

 _Esto se ha ido a la mierda._

¿A mí? ¿En serio? Hay cosas mejor que mirar.

Joder, soy demasiado tímida. Me dije.

Traté de ocultar mi rostro con mi cabello, odio que me miren.

\- ¿Bella? ¡Bella! -Salté. -Dios, estás en tu mundo. En fin, el Viernes paso por ti a las 8 pm. -Y con eso quedaba más que claro que ya no me podía retractar.

Me reí.

\- Está bien Ali, adiós. -Colgué y suspiré.

Intenté volver a mirar el reflejo del espejo, pero ya no estaba. Joder, se habrá bajado y yo ni cuenta me di.

¿Qué mierda ha sido todo esto?

 **Jueves.**

Miré el plato de comida que debía servirme.

Este año comencé a vivir sola, me costó mucho ahorrar dinero. Pero sé que será para mejor, los primeros años de Universidad estaba en casa de Hermandades, pues con unos padres esforzados, costaba.

No éramos pobres, ni ricos. Sólo teníamos lo necesario. Por lo que he aprendido a ganarme mis cosas…

-Bien, vamos a almorzar. -Salí de mis pensamientos, me senté sin ganas y comencé a comer lentamente. Debía comer todo, tenía clases desde las 2 hasta las 7. Nada de descanso, nada de comidas entre horas. Y si quiero que me vaya bien… Pues, ¡A comer!

No miento, no pude hacerlo por completo…

 _Si dejas una porción es porque estás siendo una señorita…_

Pasaron minutos después y entonces cuando decidí irme. Al llegar noté mucha gente nueva.

 _Tranquilla, Bella._

Estábamos en fines de Abril, y por una razón que no sé (y tampoco me interesa saberla) entramos más tarde este año.

Iba caminando a mi primera clase cuando choqué con un par de ojos esmeraldas, me sentí enrojecer. Tenía un cabello bastante conocido… ¿Será que…? No, por supuesto que no.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida mientras se acomodaba su mochila. Comencé a sudar algo de frío.

 _Eres tan patética. Sé normal por lo menos cinco minutos, Isabella._

Siempre he pensado que cuando una chica se sonroja delante de un chico, este se le sube el ego, pues está en modo: ''O miren, una nena me encontró fabuloso. Bueno, es que lo soy''

Y de repente, habló.

-Lo siento, necesito encontrar la clase del profesor Banner. -No sé que me puso más nerviosa, su voz o el que perfume sobre su polerón color azul, estoy segura que cualquier chica querría colocárselo sin nada debajo; su calidez y olor perfume te atrapaban.

Y su voz delicada también.

Bueno, su rostro era malditamente sexy.

¿Sabes de qué hablo? Joder chica en mi ciudad natal esto no se veía.

Ojos esmeralda: Perfecto

Rostro pincelado: Perfecto

Labios rosados y carnosos: Perfecto

Cejas abundantes: Perfecto

Suspiré.

 _No mojes tus calzones ahora, Swan._

Y luego estoy yo… ¿Imperfecta?

-Estás en el tercer piso, su clase está en el segundo, sala número 21. -Contesté dando mi mejor ánimo, nadie querría tener como amistad a una amargada. ¿no? Espera, ¿amistad?

O sea, hellooooo. Todos querían ser mis amigos, ¿no?

 _Hm, un poco._

Él sonreía y asintió. ¿Se está burlando? Ah no, sólo sonríe.

Pero, ¿por qué mierda sonríe? Me dan ganas de abrazarlo, puto chico guapo.

-Muchas gracias. -Rió de nuevo al ver mi sonrojo, me quedó mirando y juro que sentí una conexión. -Soy nuevo y mi amigo no ha venido hoy. -Puso los ojos en blanco. -Pero gracias, si nos vemos luego podemos conversar o algo. -Quedé en blanco, ¿de verdad existe gente así? Nadie antes me había pedido conversar luego. ¡Dios! tanta cortesía en testosterona.

Solté una risa simpática o más bien nerviosa. Suelo soltarla cuando quiero aliviar tensiones.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa siempre estoy por estos pasillos. Mis clases están cerca. -Él me quedó mirando e intenté desviar la mirada, no soportaba que me mirasen, no lo lograba. -Bueno… Debo entrar a clases así que, nos vemos. -Me despedí, aunque quería verlo un poco más.

Él asintió y se fue. -Gracias-. Susurró.

Y lo último que vi fue su redondo trasero caminar sobre unos pantalones holgados.

Bella, ve a clase y no te mojes. Me regañé mentalmente y refunfuñé.

Había terminado todas mis clases, y como siempre en mi descenso fui al baño, algo decepcionada de no volver a verlo, aunque tampoco quise aparecer por allá. Sería como, ''Oye guapo, estoy aquí''

Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre, ni él el mío. Bueno, ¿para qué?

-Está súper gorda, iba en mi curso. Estar de novia la hizo engordar demasiado. -Sentí a dos chicas conversando en el baño y las reconocí. Kate e Irina.

 _Mierda, tus antiguas compañeras de colegio se trasladaron a la misma ciudad, misma universidad._

Nunca me agradaron. Obviamente, yo menos.

-Totalmente, ¿cómo subes una foto así a Instagram? Es insta, no Tinder. -Kate rió mientras notó que yo entraba al baño a lavarme las manos.

Ambas se miraron entre sí.

-¿Bella? -Irina rió, mientras se acercaba a mí. Llevaba puesto esos outfit de moda, estilo Kylie Jenner. Pareces más bien la Tigresa del Oriente intentado ser jovial. -Mira, que coincidencia Kate.

-No creí que estarías acá, cerraste el año, y no supimos más de ti. -Dijo en tono burlón mientras veía mi casual atuendo.

¿Qué tiene de malo unas zapatillas blancas, jeans, polera ajustada y chaqueta color marfil?

Dejé de lavarme las manos, y mientras iba por papel. Les contesté.

-Pues sí, me cerraron mi último año, luego me di un año para prepararme para la universidad y aquí estoy. -Irina sonrió

-Estás más delgada. -Cambió de tema.

 _No vamos a esto de nuevo…_

-Hm, ¿gracias? -No, no estaba más delgada. Como sea. -Bien, nos vemos chicas.

Ambas se quedaron mirándome mientras salía del baño.

 _Te haz encontrado con dos chicas esqueléticas. ¡Genial!_

 **8:40 pm.**

Estaba haciendo mi lavado diario de rostro, para irme directo a la cama a estudiar un poco.

No vi al ''puto chico guapo'' en todo el día, lo cual me decepcionó. Pero, vamos.

 _Nadie se fijaría en ti, asquerosa._

Miré mi rostro, tenía algunas manchas en mi rostro producto de acné adolescente. Pero bueno, debo aprender a lidiar con eso. Nadie es perfecto, ¿o si?

No, no lo es Swan. Deja de pensar como una maldita superficial. Hay cosas mejor en las que pensar.

Me coloqué pijama y fui directo a la cama.

Estando de espaldas, comencé a tocar mi estómago. No plano del todo, pero sentía algo de huesos. ¿Haz notado cuando estás en tu peso ideal o incluso bajo y aún así tienes grasa localizada?

Pues, me pasa.

Suspiré, puse una de esas playlist de ''música para dormir'' de Spotify e intenté dormir, aunque fuese temprano.

Mañana entraba a las 11 y salía a las 2. Y sumémosle la salida con Alice, Jasper y -ChicoDesconocido-

¿Será buena idea?

 _Aunque sea fea, muestra una buena impresión. Siempre muéstralo._

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado?_

 _Déjame un review para saberlo._

 _Cariños, BlessByLife._


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Intento fallido, castigo por cumplir.**

Me desperté a eso de las 8 am, intenté tener motivación para levantarme, pero me ha costado hacerlo. Sin embargo, si quiero ser la mejor debo comenzar a demostrarlo.

 _Sé la mejor, al menos haz algo bien en tú puta vida._

Me levanté y preferí lavarme el rostro con un jabón especial que tengo para él con agua muy fría, me cepillé los dientes y me peiné.

Me fui cantando una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh mientras llegaba a la cocina; pensaba en comer yogurt con cereales y un té de jengibre sin azúcar.

Y aunque ese era el desayuno ideal, me tenté a comer algo de tarta con galletas.

¿Quién no se tienta a una tarta con crema pastelera y galletas Donuts?

 _Tú, maldita._

Comí y una vez lista, me dispuse a bañarme.

En el camino me toqué mis labios, no sabía si estuvo bien comer los dos últimos alimentos… Así que, decidí desaparecer ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Ya en el baño, me dispuse a quitarme la ropa para bañarme, me contemplaba al espejo. 1,55 y 47 kilos. Dirán que estoy delgada, pero yo veo grasa en mi cuerpo, pues queda algo que no logro sacar. Suspiré.

Bueno, una vez dentro me dispuse a lavarme; llámenme engreída si quieren, pero adoro exfoliarme, saber que mi piel estará perfumada, estar limpia, sin suciedad, sin nada asqueroso, totalmente perfumada, sin vellos corporales, un cabello bien lavado, un rostro bien lavado, todo bien hermoso.

 _Excepto por tu cuerpo, maldita cerda._

Terminé de bañarme y al ir a colocarme lo que sería mi ropa casual para ir a clases, opté por unos jeans rasgados y una polera que me la pondría debajo de esta. Había sol, pero sabía que luego iba a nublarse, así que tomé mis tenis y un polerón.

Me maquillé de manera casual, para no verme tan pálida; algo de rosado matte en mis labios, encrespar mis pestañas y maquillar algo las cejas.

 _Es importante colocar broncer en tu rostro y hacerlo más delgado._

Una vez listo, tocaba mi cabello.

Era algo ondulado, cosa que me molestaba, pues aunque lo tenía largo, prefería el pelo lacio. Me hacía ver mucho más delgada, pero como estoy en la lucha de ''deja fuera el alisador por un tiempo porque daña tu cabello y he gastado dólares en tratamiento que lo maltrates'' debido a Alice.

Me reí. Veamos cuanto soporto estar sin alisarlo, así que procuré que al menos mis ondas se vean decentes y no tanto frizz.

Finalmente me perfumé, agarré mis cosas y me fui.

Siempre que camino, me gusta verme en vitrinas de tiendas donde puedes ver tu cuerpo.

 _Hay una vitrina cerca, aprovecha para ver como se ven tus piernas y brazos._

Siempre lo hago, y aunque mi psiquiatra dice que debería dejarlo, me es imposible.

 _Amo hacerlo y no lo dejaré de hacer._

Nuevamente el miedo arrasa mi mente. Voy entrando a la Universidad y siento como todos me mirasen, ¿será porque comí demás? No, es idea mía, idea mía, idea mía, idea mía, ide…

¡BASTA ISABELLA SWAN!

Sólo eres una estudiante más, deja de creer que eres el centro, tu cuerpo está bien, tú estás bien. Y si te miran, ¿qué más da?

¿verdad?

 _Eso crees ahora, espera cuando te toque juntarte con alguien, ya sea a cenar o sólo salir…_

Y con eso fue suficiente, así que fui al baño rápido, quería saber si todo estaba bien en mí. Iba tan ida en llegar que no me di cuenta que alguien me agarró del brazo.

-Hola. -Dijo suavemente el -PutoChicoGuapo-

-Oh, hola. -Me sonrojé, ¿me habrá visto? ¿En ese estado? Me debo ver fatal. ¡No debí comer! -Lo siento, no te había visto…

-Lo sé, tranquila. -Dijo algo confuso. -Pensé que tenías algún problema, te veías algo pálida. -Me miró fijamente a los ojos y oh no. Sonrojo en mi rostro en 3…2…1… -Lo siento, otra vez. -Se rascó la nuca. -No te quise poner incomoda. -Río

 _Es tan lindo, lástima que no será tuyo._

Solté una risa nerviosa y enseguida noté como él me miraba de los pies a la cabeza. ¡No! Debe pensar que estoy mal, que me veo mal. ¿Cómo no mirarlo? Llevaba el cabello húmedo. Recién saliendo de la ducha, ¿no? Mmm, me hubiera gustado ver eso.

 _Pues lo eres, estás mal. Muy mal_

Me moví un poco para que el dejase de mirarme y así se pierda. Él notó lo que hice, por lo que carraspeó un poco y tosió como disculpándose, mirando hacía otro lugar con aire de nervioso. Parecía un niño pequeño siendo atrapado por una travesura.

-Bueno, yo debo irme. Tengo clases y gracias por saludar, eso fue dulce. -Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y reía. ¿Eso fue patético?

Sonrío con ternura. Basta, me estás haciendo que me derrita, -PutoChicoGuapo-

-Tranquila, es que te ves tierna así. -Rió, pero yo me sentí más avergonzada. Debe pensar que tengo cuerpo de niña y no de mujeres como Kate e Irina. Malditas perras.

 _Pero esas perras son hermosas y tú no. Isabellita._

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y mi pecho doler. Debía irme luego.

-Bien, adiós. -Le dije. Acomodé mi bolso en mi hombro dispuesta a seguir mi camino, pero él fue mucho más rápido.

Él se acercó y me besó en la mejilla. -Adiós.

Mierda, eso me dejo suspirando. Y ni siquiera sé su nombre, ni yo el suyo.

-¡Espera! -Corrí hacía él y le tomé el brazo, al girarse pude contemplar en todos los grados posibles su perfecto rostro pincelados y esos ojos esmeraldas. -No te he dicho mi nombre, soy Bella. Es decir, Isabella, me gusta más Bella. Bueno... quizás no te importe. Pero era de todos modos, o sea... Yo... -Comencé a temblar y él me tomó del hombro.

-Bella.- Repitió-. Gracias por decirme el nombre, esperaba a que lo hicieras.- Me guiñó un ojo y yo intenté no sonrojarme-. Soy Edward. Edward Cullen. -Me sonrió con su cálida voz de compañía y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo. Llevaba puesto otro de esos polerones canguros que tanto amo.

 _Estúpida, nadie querría abrazarte a ti._

Volvió el dolor a mi pecho y bueno. Definitivamente debía irme. Me despedí y fui a donde debía ir.

Sin embargo, al voltear de lejos. Noté un rostro confuso de Edward por mi actuar.

Suspiré en derrota.

 _No esperes que te vean normal, si no lo eres._

-Pero si lo soy, ¡soy normal! -Me dije en susurro y noté como unos chicos se me quedaban mirando, creo que no fui obvia. Mierda, no soy normal.

 _No, no lo eres. Ahora, al baño. Rápido, Isabella._

Al llegar, me preocupé que estuviera vacío, por suerte mía, lo estaba.

¿En serio iba a hacer esto?

 _Debes hacerlo, es el trato._

Me inqué en wc… Iba a colocar dos dedos en mi boca para luego, ya sabes, sacar todo…

-Angela, entremos antes que sea la hora de tu examen. Tengo que continuar la practica de mi tesis y no quiero llegar tarde. -Sentí como dos chicas entraban y de inmediato me levanté.

Tiré la cadena como si hubiera orinado solo para parecer desapercibida.

Pero creo que no lo logré… Sólo salí y ya.

Y noté esos grandes ojos observándome.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Me preguntó una chica rubia, de un cuerpo fabuloso. La cual estaba sola, así que su amiga debe estar en el wc.

 _Aquí vienen las ganas de ir al wc otra vez…_

Volví a mi misma y respondí; -Sí, estoy bien. Tranquila, lo estoy. Gracias. -Le sonreí de vuelta, esta chica se veía, como dice mi madre ''livianita de sangre'', es decir, una persona buena, tranquila, calmada… Eso es lindo en alguien.

 _Al menos eso es lo único que tienes tú._

-Bien, pensé que estabas mal. Oí arcadas, debí pensar mal. Lo siento -Me quedó mirando confusa, tomó su bolso y prosiguió. -Debería irme, tengo mi practica. Sólo estoy esperando a una compañera, Angela. -Me informó.

Asentí, entiendo la situación. -Soy Bella.

-Rose, encantada Bella. Espero vernos pronto, podríamos juntarnos o algo pareci…

-¡Joder! Rose, quedan cuatro minutos y la facultad está a dos más. -Salió la chica, ¿Angela? Creo que sí.

Vi como Rose abría sus hermosos y grandes ojos. Comenzó a revisar que nada se le quedase en el baño y dijo;

-Es tu culpa por no orinar antes, Ange. -Reprendió mientras la chica se lavaba las manos viendo a una Rose de brazos cruzados. -Anda, ¡vamos!

-No es mi culpa tomar demás anoche. -Rodó los ojos y rió. Lo supe, era de esas chicas simpáticas que les gusta reventarse de vez en cuando en fiestas. Nada mal.

-Bien, nos vamos. -Rose tomo de la mano a Angela. -Por cierto, mucho gusto Bella.

-¿Y quién es ella? Me culpas por orinar, pero tu estabas haciendo vida soc…-

-¡Ya vamos perra! -Rose la empujó y salieron corriendo a su facultad de no sé qué.

Me reí, se veían buenas amigas.

 _Amigas que quizás no tendrás-_

Sentí ese dolor de nuevo y me miré al espejo; le hablé: Sí, tengo una, a Alice.

 _Pero ella es más linda que tú, querida. Y tiene novio, eso significa que pasarás tiempo sola, pero para eso sabes a quien puedes acudir…_

-¡BASTA! -Grité al espejo. No puedo volver a eso, no puedo.

 _Si puedes, sólo preocúpate de no caer tan fondo._

Tuve ganas de llorar. Pero no, tengo clases ahora.

Caminé a la salida del baño y voltee mirando el wc. ¿debería hacerlo?

 _Házlo_

-No lo haré, cállate. Mente de mierda, -Susurré y me fui a mis clases.

Hermosa manera de iniciar el día, entrar tímida a la U, ver el -PutoChicoGuapo- ir al baño para… bueno, eso. Y que me interrumpan un par de chicas preciosas, las cuales me cayeron bien ante todo. Y cuando quedé sola de nuevo… No le correspondí al wc…

 _¿Te sientes bien con eso? No deberías, castígate_

Salí del baño y mientras caminada busqué en mi bolso lo más preciado en estos momentos. _._

-Sí, debo castigarme. -Susurré mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no. Las clases Bella, las clases.

 _Hazlo después, pero debes hacerlo._

Dios, odio estos momentos… ¡Mierda! Hoy tengo la cita con Alice, Jasper y ese tal chico…

¿En serio debo ir?

 _Te verías patética con cualquier ropa._

-Mentira, me veré hermosa hoy. -Susurré mientras subía las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso donde comenzaban mis clases.

 _Nop querida, no será así._

Gruñí y sólo seguí subiendo las escaleras, pensando en otras cosas.

Si mi mañana ya fue de locos, ¿que sigue esta tarde?

Suspiré y al entrar al salón, y listo. Es hora de poner mi cabeza en este lugar. Adiós mente.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por sus comentarios!_

 _Contestaré algunas dudas;_

 _Tengo pensado actualizar una vez por semana._

 _Sí, Bella no es perfecta. NADIE lo es, pero ella cree que sí. ¿Qué problema crees que tiene?_

 _Repito, ella no entiende lo que sucede. Está asustada de vivir, pero a la vez entusiasmada, ella está mal. Cuando lean pónganse en su lugar, si es que este es tu fic. Es tu fic para identificarte._

 _¡Gracias todos! ¡Los estimo muchísimo!_

 _Deja tu comentario, nos vemos._

 _-Si quieres saber algo sobre mí, puedes dirigirte por interno y te daré mis redes sociales- (Sólo Insta y Twitter)_

 _ **BlessByLife.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- Encuentro.**

* * *

6:30 pm.

En casa, sola y sin comer.

Se supone que pasaría por mí a las 8.

Pero mi celular acababa de vibrar.

 **WhatsApp – Alice: Lo siento, Bells. No podré pasar por ti. Pero ve al Restaurant Flung, queda en el tercer piso del mall. A las 8, sé puntual y bonita.**

¡Joder! Bueno… ¡No hay que perder tiempo!

Puse una playlist y comencé. Alisé mi cabello, opté por un vestido holgado de falda bonita, era de color nude. Daba algo de escote en mi pecho, tenía mangas y era bastante sencillo. Lo cual me agradó.

Aros, maquillaje, perfume, accesorios y más.

¿Linda? Supongo, así me debía sentir. Ya que, siempre que voy a la universidad mi vestuario es demasiado casual. Suspirando intentando probar a esta Bellita que sale de vez en cuando. Me vi en un espejo de cuerpo completo colgado en la pared, para admirar el mío.

No estás tan fea.

¿verdad?

Mierda, en serio te preocupa eso… Tienes carisma, eres amable, generosa, de buena familia, y eres…

 _No tan bonita, no fea. Sino, no tan bonita, dejémoslo así. Tienes mucho que aprender para ser hermosa._

Suspiré y revisé que todo esté en su lugar, en cualquier momento tendría que irme, ya que Alice no podría venir por mí. Maldita enana.

Mis dientes estaban tan blancos, lo cual me llamó la atención. Mis ojos se veían grandes por los lentes de contacto que estaba usando últimamente. Tengo miopía, así que uso lentes de marcos delgado, dirías ''onda hipster'', pues sí. Pero me gustan, mientras mis ojos son más grandes, más delgada es mi cara, creo yo. Una razón favorable para usar los lentes de contacto, a veces.

7:30 pm.

Mierda, ya debía irme.

Tomé una cartera pequeña que tenía y guardé lo necesario, cigarros, encendedor, dinero, celular, llaves, labial, medicamentos y pañuelos.

Ah, y jabón.

No, no ese jabón sin enjuague. El jabón que se enjuaga. Sí, me gusta lavarme las manos siempre. ¿Dije que me gustaba oler bien siempre?

Oh mierda, ¡El perfume!

Aunque ya me había puesto, decidí colocar un poco más. Sólo quería dar una buena impresión.

 _Pues es divertido, porque nadie se fija en ti y gastas tu tiempo viéndote bien para nadie. Pero en el fondo debes hacerlo porque así lograrás la perfección._

Tome unos audifonos y en camino. Debía tomar una micro y llegaba al centro.

No tenía auto, no aún. No me sentía con ganas de manejar aún, según yo no estaba lista. No del todo, al menos.

Mientras iba en camino, noté que mucha gente me miraba, así que me abracé mientras caminabaa. Y noté que se me había olvidado una chaqueta, polerón, parka, lo que sea.

Con tal de estar abrigada, esperaba no volver tan tarde a casa, aunque quizás tenga otro tipo de calefacción. Algún cuerpo, quizás.

Hm, eso sonó coqueto.

Me reí, cuando quiero puedo ser una chica bastante coqueta.

Tomé la micro y les juro que es lo más placentero, estaba algo nublado pero con un leve sol. Extraño, sí.

Pero placentero no sólo por el clima, sino, porque vas sentada en la ventana con tus audifonos y te olvidas un poco del mundo.

Hoy es día de Nightwish.

Luego de unos minutos decidí bajarme, noté muchas miradas y mientras iba caminando me saqué los audifonos y lo guardé.

Alice me dijo hace unas horas que iríamos a cenar y luego qué sé yo, a la casa de Jasper o algo así. ¿Sinceramente? Me sentía tan mal, que me era satisfactorio por ende me sentía bien.

 _Enferma de mierda._

Y vibró mi celular… Justo, ya iba entrando al mall y subía por las escaleras mecánicas.

 **WhatsApp; Alice - ¿Dónde estás?, nosotros ya hemos llegado.**

 **-Voy en camino, ya estoy dentro.**

Respondí y bloquee mi celular, así que lo guardé.

Esta noche me debería divertir. Hm, si vamos a la casa de Jasper a emborracharnos, sería buena oportunidad para mezclar pastillas y alcohol. Sonreí.

A todo esto, ¿quién será el chico que han invitado? Rayos.

Llegué al tercer piso donde había un restaurant establecido. Era bastante sostificado y me gustaba, aunque no me importaba comer papas fritas en la calle. No era una chica high class.

Me reí, recordando a Kate e Irina. Perras. No podían pasar tres días sin salir a cenar un diminuto pescado al vapor que les costaba ¼ del sueldo mínimo.

Y entonces, noté una cabeza pequeña, Alice. Al lado, su novio rubio, Jasper. Y alguien me daba la espalda, un chico de cabello bronceo con toques dorados, piel pálida y vestía bien un conjunto casual de rojo con negro.

Y mientras me asomaba a la mesa, sentí el perfume.

Mierda, es Edward.

No te coloques roja, maldición.

Los tres voltearon a verme.

-¡Bella! -Alice saltó de su asiento y me abrazó. -Dios, creí que no llegarías. Conociéndote. -Se rio y la quedé mirando, estaba muda. Muy muda. Dios, no es momento de hacer comentarios así.

-Amor, no seas así. -Rió Jasper y me abrazó. -Hola Bella, que bueno es verte amiga. Alice estaba muy entusiasmada. – Reí y sólo asentí.

Y él habló. Sí, también había quedado pálido como yo cuando notamos quienes éramos.

-¿Bella? -Me miró y noté una leve sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron un poco, como si ahora estuviera emocionado por verme.

 _Deja de ilusionarte, estúpida._

Tragué y debía saludar. ¿Cómo lo hago? Hola, PutoChicoGuapo. No, eso estaría mal. Hm.

-Hm, hola. Edward. -Fue malo. Pero bueno, él levantó de su asiento y me besó en la mejilla. Y susurró;

-No pensé que eras tú, te ves bien. -Me sonrió y dios. Es perfecto, perfectamente perfecto.

Pero, ¿a qué se refería? Que suelo verme mal… ¿eso? Vamos, bella. Basta de pensar así, sólo te hizo un cumplido.

Y Alice jadeó.

-¿Se conocen? -Ella me miró confusa con unos ojos de ''Perra, conociste a alguien y no me haz contado''.

Jasper la conocía tan bien, que inmediato la calmó.

-Bebé, tranquila. Quizás no fue hace mucho… -Susurró mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Algunos se preguntarán por qué Alice se preocupa tanto por todo lo que me pasa. Es simple, es más que una amiga y no, no es por andar de chismosa. Sólo se preocupó y ya, ¿Motivo? Sólo ella y Jasper lo saben.

Sonreí y miré a Edward que estaba confundido por la actitud de Alice.

-Bien, Alice. -Miré a Edward para que me colocara atención y así entendiera. -Nos conocimos hace dos días creo, en la Universidad, recién llegó y quizás por eso no nos relacionamos los cuatro y tomó por sorpresa esto. -Él asintió. -Pero, y ¿ustedes? ¿Cómo lo conocen?

Jasper tragó.

-Somos amigos en la ciudad donde vivía, se cambió y lo invité a comer con nosotros. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Entiendo. -Miré a Alice. -No te preocupes Ali, no es como si no quisiera contarte. Además, sería estúpido si te enojaras por ello, ¿verdad enana?

-Pues sí. Está bien, te lo perdono. -Ella rió y me miró de arriba hacia abajo. -Estás hermosa Bella. -Me miró tiernamente y me sentí nerviosa, no vamos otra vez. -Me alegro de que estés comiendo de nuevo. -¡Mierda!

-¡Alice! -Jasper la reprendió y ella abrió la boca, mandándome una cara da disculpa. -Perdónala Bella, ha estado muy sensible. Ya sabes, te quiere.

Edward parecía no entender. Y centró su mirada en mí, intentando presionarme para hablar.

-Esperen, no entiendo. -Interrumpió y sí, no entendía. -Bella, ¿estás enferma? ¿por eso estabas pálida cuando nos vimos? -Me miró directamente a los ojos y me sentí enrojecer.

-¿Pálida? Bella, ¿qué ocurre? -Dijo Alice y noté como llevábamos más de diez minutos parados.

-Chicos, estoy bien. -Miré a Edward. -Lo que ocurre es que cuando estoy estresada suelo no comer mucho y es por eso, pero estoy bien. -Mentí.

¿Vamos a comer de una puta vez?

¿Yo había dicho eso?

Joderrrrrrrrrrrr.

-Deberíamos sentarnos chicos, vinimos a comer. ¿No? -Intenté sonar alegre y despreocupada. Pero Alice me seguía viendo, ella sabía que no estaba bien.

Alto, si lo estoy.

-Bueno chicos, Edward siéntate al lado de Bella y pidamos algo para comer, tengo hambre. -Dijo Jasper y todos reímos.

-Me encantaría pedir alcohol, pero estoy manejando. -Dijo Edward lamentándose. Aunque me gustó que fuese así de cuidadoso. No todos los chicos lo son, ¿verdad Riley?

-Tranquilo amigo, luego podremos reventarnos. -Edward rió al escuchar a Jasper.

Mientras ordenábamos hablábamos de nuestras vidas, como nos estaba yendo. Edward se presentó un poco ante Alice y yo, supe algo de su vida. Espero saber con más detalles…

Pero también noté que él me miraba bastante, y no es algo que odiara. Pero, ¿por qué yo?

-Diablos, el mesero no viene. De seguro se está tirando a la cocinera o algo.

-¡Jasper! -Reprendió Alice.

-Vamos, nena. -Hizo un puchero. -Mejor acompáñame a ver que sucede, tengo hambre.

-Calma a tu amigo, Jas. -Dijo Edward riendo.

-¿Cuál de los dos? -Dijo moviendo sus cejas y Alice y yo reímos.

-El pequeño primero, tu estomago después. -Jas le tiró el dedo del medio y se fue con Alice.

-Se ven que se conocen bastante. -Dije mirando el menú. Dios, todo se ve tan delicioso.

-Sip, es una buena rata. -Dijo mientras cerraba el menú concluyendo a ese trozo de conversación… -Te ves bonita, Bella. -Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Me puse roja y me reí. Bajando la mirada.

-¿Siempre eres así? -Dije mientras lo miraba.

Me comenzó a acariciar el rostro mientras asentía, era tan lindo. Y yo lo quedé mirando por un momento, pero luego desvié mi mirada, no debía de mirarlo. Me pondría más roja.

-Bien, en unos minutos se acerca el follador de cocineras. -Alice le golpeó el brazo cuando llegaron y se sentaron. -¿Qué? Estaba despeinado cuando fuimos a ver qué onda.

Yo reí.

-No tienes remedio, ¿verdad Alice? -Dijo Edward.

-A veces no, pero no le pediré más. Me hace feliz y ya. -Dijo riendo mientras se acomodaba su corto cabello.

Y entonces, pedimos…

Fue un constante de… ¿En serio sólo pedirás eso? Venga ya, no tomes agua. Pide alguna bebida Bells. ¡Cómo le dices que no a las papas fritas! ¡Rostizadas al menos! ¡Bella!...

Así que al final sólo pedí y ya, después tendré mi cita con el doctor wc-

Después de pedir y comer algo, lo cual estaba malditamente delicioso. Supe que no estaba bien, así que fui al baño. Mierda, ojalá Alice no sospechara.

Carbohidratos, dios… Por más delicioso o prestigioso no puedo comer sin ver cómo lo cocinan. Me pondré como una maldita vaca.

Necesito ir al baño, y como si fuera poco. Pareciera que debo pedirle permiso a MamáAlice.

Ella me dejó ir, pero estaba inquieta.

5 Minutos después.

-Mierda. -Susurré y vi todo el vómito, habré vomitado 1/3 de la comida y eso me tenía satisfecha.

Limpié todo y salí del wc. Me lavé las manos, me enjuagué, me retoqué el maquillaje, hasta que sentí una voz detrás de mí.

-Tardas mucho, ¿qué sucede Bells? -Miré al interrogatorio rostro de Alice.

Ella lucía un top rojo, una falda corta negra acompañada de pantys y tacones rojos. Llevaba una chaqueta en caída larga sobre su top. Con razón Jasper se enamoró de ella. Es preciosa, pero la quiero tanto que mi envidia no existe pafa

-Sólo me dolía el estómago, sabes que tengo problemas al Colon. -Dije como lo más normal del mundo mientras me acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Pensábamos en ir por helado, ¿te gustaría? -Cambió de tema, tramposa.

 _Alice no es tonta, si te lleva por helado es porque significa que volverás a comer._

-No, gracias. -Dije mientras sonreía y me daba vuelta para mirarla. -Quiero comprar un té. Quiero algo cálido.

Ella me miró y sonrió con tristeza. Sabe que se lo estoy ocultando, sabe lo que me pasa y no quiero decirle.

Pero ella también sabe que es mi problema y quiero hacerlo sola.

Te quiero amiga, pero… No tengo remedio.

O bueno sí, pero me refería al espiritual.

Reí y salimos del baño.

-¿Todo bien? -Dijo Edward al ver que regresé. Me sentí más animada, había vomitado. Eso significa que me veía mejor. ¿Verdad?

-Sip. -Dije y comenzamos a caminar. Alice y Jasper iban adelante. -¿Helado?

-Helado. -Dijo confuso, pero asintió.

 _Si comes mucho, llegarás a tomarte un laxante. Y si es posible, te tomarás una buena dosis._

Y asentí, así debe ser. Nadie dijo que ser perfecta era fácil.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, **por favor... Déjame en un review que te ha parecido este capitulo.**

He leído algunos comentario y he visto que hay un par de chicas más o menos que ya saben lo que está ocurriendo en este fic. Espero que comprendan que este relato **no** incentiva a hacerlo, es al contrario. Les estoy mostrando una versión de la vivencia de este. Por favor, toménlo con calma.

Las quiero, comenten. Compartan el fic para que otros lean.

¡Ya vuelvo!

 **Cariños, BlessByLife.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Lamentaciones.**

La pasamos increíble.

Ya era Sábado, había dormido bien el Viernes en la noche.

Suspiré recordando cuando Edward se ofreció a llevarme.

 _-Bella, ¿te llevo a casa? -Preguntó mientras me tomaba del brazo mientras lo acariciaba. Me reí y asentí._

 _Me sonrojé. -Claro, vamos._

 _Una vez que nos despedimos de los chicos me subí a su auto._

 _..._

 _-Entonces. -Se ríe. -No tenía ni idea que eras tú. Me pareció una muy buena salida, no tenía mucho ánimo cuando me lo comentó Jasper, pero me gustó verte allí. -Dijo mientras conducía siguiendo mis indicaciones._

 _Vi como me miraba de reojo y me sentí tan cálida._

 _-Pues, Jasper jamás comentó algo sobre ti. -Dije desvergonzadamente. Lo conozco hace dos años y no sabía nada de Edward._

 _-Es porque vengo de Chicago, ambos veníamos de allí. Pero me trasladé por temas personales. -Su rostro se puso serio-. Necesitaba un cambio y creo que este era el mejor. Tú lo conoces por Alice, ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí, ellos son novios hace dos años y a Alice la conozco de toda mi vida. -Aclaré mi garganta. -¿Qué estudias Edward?_

 _-Medicina. Mi padre es médico Cirujano y la verdad es que de pequeño me ha interesado esa área. -Eso no me explica por qué ha de venirse acá si quizás en Chicago tenía mejores oportunidades y teniendo a su padre al lado. -Y tú… ¿Qué estudias Bella?_

 _-Psicología, es mi primer año. Tomé esta carrera por las abiertas posibilidades que tiene._

 _-Ya veo, pues este es mi segundo año. No hay mucha diferencia, ¿verdad? -Rió y dobló en la última esquina que quedaba._

 _Se estacionó fuera de mi casa, siguió mis indicaciones a la perfección. Miró la casa y dijo:_

 _-¿Vives tú sola? -Dijo algo inquieto._

 _-Sí, antes vivía en pensión. Pero ya era momento de madurar. -Me dije a mí misma y entendí la confusión en su rostro. -No te preocupes, no pasa nada._

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes Bella? -Dijo mientras apagaba el motor._

 _-Veinte. ¿Tú? -Dije mirando su rostro, no quería bajarme de su auto. No quería llegar a casa. Quería quedarme con él._

 _-Veintidós. -Titubeó un poco y me quedó mirando. Hasta que lo soltó-. ¿Me darías tu número? -Le pasé mi celular y él el suyo, una vez le dije mi patrón, él mencionó algo sobre recordarlo. -Sólo quiero el patrón de tu celular porque pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos._

 _No te mojes._

 _No te mojes…_

 _Mierda, creo que lo estoy._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunté mientras me devolvía el teléfono y lo guardaba en mi bolso._

 _-Discúlpame, no quería sonar altanero Bella. -Se disculpó y tomó mi mano. Suspiró y me miró atentamente. Sus esmeraldas mirándome a mí… Cuando es de noche no temo que me miren, es diferente verte a oscuras que a plena luz de día._

 _Son exactamente las 12 de la noche. Vaya, Cenicienta. ¿Eh?_

 _-Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, Bella. -Me dijo mientras bajaba y luego me abría la puerta para que bajásemos. Nos dirigimos a la puerta de mi casa._

 _-Edward… -No podría, pero quería aceptar. Estoy demasiado mal para establecer aunque sea una amistad._

 _Me miró, luego al suelo, colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y simplemente lo dijo. Lo más temido._

 _-Sé que te pasa algo Bella, lo veo en tus ojos. -Susurró y yo tragué. -No llevamos ni una semana conociéndonos y ya siento algo de química contigo. -Cambió de tema y me sentí aliviada-. Déjame ser tu amigo, veremos que pasa después. -Me rogó._

 _Lo pensé y sonreí para mí. Un amigo, ¿podría con ello? Miré mi casa y lo supe. Obvio que podría, estoy sola en este instante. Si quiero salir de esto, debo comenzar bien. Pero…_

 _¿Realmente quería salir de esto?_

 _¿Iba a renunciar a este camino que tanto me ha costado crear… por él?_

 _¿O más bien lo haría por mí?_

 _-Por favor. -Desconcentró mis pensamientos y colocó su mano en mi rostro para que lo mirara. -Si después te arrepientes, lo entenderé._

 _Le sonreí y deposité un beso en su mejilla. Me miró con los ojos abiertos y me abrazó. ¡Dios que chico más dulce! ¡Mamá se moriría de felicidad!_

 _-Está bien, Edward. Ya debo entrar a casa, ¿si? -Él asintió. -Fue… -Busqué la palabra ideal. -¿Bonito? Es decir, hace mucho no salía. Me alegro de todo. Gracias._

 _Sus ojos cambiaron a ternura y me miró._

 _-Estoy seguro de que la pasaremos bien Bella. -Me abrazó. -Adiós, buenas noches. -Me sonrió y yo me dispuse a darme vuelta para abrir la puerta y entrar._

 _Estaba abriendo lentamente la puerta para sentir el motor de su auto encender, una vez escuché el ruido. Entré._

¡Despierta Bella!

Salí de mis pensamientos algo sonrojada, este chico me estaba gustando.

Guapísimo, tierno, delicado. Pero vamos, llevamos menos de una semana. Necesitamos conocernos mejor. ¿Verdad?

Digo, no me refiero a que quiero una relación. Sólo a alguien.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible que yo pudiera tener a alguien?

 _Imposible, con esa apariencia. Nadie te querría._

Comencé a tener un dolor en mi pecho y fui a la cocina, intenté comer algo… Y lo hice, joder.

¡Estás loca! Enferma de mierda.

Go to bath… and…

...

-No puede ser… -Me dije mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Por qué siempre cuando algo bueno pasa me siento lo peor de este mundo y por lo tanto hago esto? Me lavé la boca, las manos y me quedé tirada en el suelo.

He caído.

Por algo haz caído, tu familia te rechazó. Ese chico te hizo bullying. La sociedad enferma. Tuviste amigas toxicas que sólo empeoraron las cosas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Intestaste acabar con esto una vez, pero la dosis no fue suficiente y lograste despertar.

Engañaste a gente por años diciendo que comías, cuando en realidad lo único que comía era pastillas…

Ocultaste esto por años, y salió gracias a una borrachera tuya…

Desde entonces, nada fue igual.

Terapias, controles, miles de dólares gastados en tratamientos, lágrimas de mis padres, explicaciones, llantos, gritos, cortes y sobredosis. ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a caer?

Sé que no he botado todo en el baño, así que sólo lo hice.

He tomado una dosis no recomendada; sólo debía tomar tres pastillas, pero ingerí dos diferentes y a eso; un laxante.

Es confuso, estaba saliendo de un recuerdo hermoso con Edward.

Lo explicaré, cuando sientes que las cosas van bien con alguien, que puedes lograr cosas… Viene esa voz, esa voz que te dice… ''No, es mentira. Él jamás te querría, vete de aquí. Ven conmigo Bella, yo si te quiero''.

Muchas veces ella lo intentó, y casi me fui con ella. Hemos estado juntas, pero… No es real.

¿O sí?

Joder, tan enferma.

Es por ello, que por más cosas buenas que te lleguen a veces vienen esa voz traicionera que te impide ser feliz con ello y te dice ''no es suficiente'', deja de soñar…

Al rato es sol y luego lluvia. Quién puede entender, ¡Quién!

Sólo le digo mi vida al viento, lo que está ocurriendo…

A ratos si siento desvanecerme… Pero luego recuerdo que soy joven y tengo todo por delante… Y que las recaídas ayudan a firmarte con más fuerza.

Ahora es cuando sonrío y me digo, ''ya pasó''. Estarás bien.

Ahora te ríes por lo estúpida que fuiste y tocas tu cabeza diciendo ''he tomado todas esas pastillas por una puta crisis''

Y finalmente lloras por lo patética que fuiste…

Así no podrías estar con nadie.

¿Qué pasó con la regla de respirar diez segundos y pensar calmadamente cuando tengas una crisis?

Cariño, las pastillas no son la solución.

Quizás sí. Quizás no.

Sólo sé que no estoy bien, y que debo alejarme de Edward. Le he hecho mucho daño al mundo con mi compañía… Y él no merece ni siquiera conocer esta basura de persona.

Es momento de acostarme, y dormir.

Si es que se puede… O espera, las pastillas hacen su efecto.

Esta noche dormiré demasiado, lo que buscaba. Escapar del mundo un momento…

Duerme bien, Edward.

Sin más que decir, me levanté del suelo y me dirigí para acostarme mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que estén teniendo bonitos días, en mi país ya es Otoño. ¡Es hermoso! He comenzado mis clases, pero eso no me impide estar actualizandoles cada semana, tengo algunos capítulos avanzados...

Espero que estén bien.

 **Por favor, dejen sus comentarios. Me encantaría saber qué opinan...**

 **Cariños, BleesByLife.**


End file.
